Juntos
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: No sabia como tolerar esa situacion, ni mucho menos se la habia imaginado. Pero a pesar de esta molesto con todos gracias a su nueva "situacion" al menos era un terrible hecho de que ese tonto no lo dejaria solo. No ahora que estaban juntos en todo esto. (yaoi/mpreg)


**Notas: Pokemon no me pertenece, tan solo hago esto por diversión! xD**

 **Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico) mpreg (embarazo masculino) si no te gusta, no leas.**

 **Ash x Paul/satoshi x shinji/comashipping como quieran llamarlo. Así es, la uva con patas será el uke muajajaja**

 **Juntos.**

Iba a matarlo. Sin duda iba a matarlo. Todo fue su culpa en primer lugar. De quien había sido la "brillante" idea de decirle al idiota la verdad?! Maldito sea Reggie y su habilidad de convencimiento!

Suspiro con pesadez mientras observaba a ese fastidioso par literalmente bailar por toda la casa. Al parecer Ash había tomado la noticia mejor de lo que imagino cuando termino diciéndoselo por lo que insistió en acompañarlo en sus planos en regresarse a su hogar (sin la compañía de sus bobos amigos claro).

Que conste que solo había aceptado porque sabia que al negarse solo haría que el estúpido se pusiera más pesado, nada más que por eso. No tenía ninguna pisca de gracia para el tener que soportarlo.

Aprovechando que no le prestaban atención, opto por salir a tomar algo de aire. Era mejor aprovechar antes de que los síntomas le impidiera incluso respirar tranquilo.

No estaba del todo seguro del como llego a esa situación, simplemente había iniciado con una fiesta por la apertura del campeonato, al parecer unas sodas en las que había más que solo azúcar y malos saborizantes para luego finalmente despertar desnudo en la misma cama que el entrenador de pueblo Paleta.

Esta por demás decir que casi lo mata cuando se percata de lo sucedido, para luego pasar cerca de dos meses sin hablarse afortunadamente. Sin embargo para su mala suerte las cosas no pudieron solo haber terminado allí. No señor.

Las cosas solo siguieron empeorando, especialmente cuando las nauseas y mareos se hicieron presentes, impidiéndole descansar en todos los viajes en cualquier tipo de móvil ya fuera terrestre o acuático.

La hora de la comida pasaba de ser su mayor anhelo a su peor pesadilla en cuestión de segundos. Su humor empeoraba de un instante a otro, y por supuesto, por algún extraño motivo aquel tonto invadía sus pensamientos con facilidad.

Tardo bastante en aceptar ver a un médico, solo accediendo hacerlo cuando en medio de una llamada a su hermano perdió el conocimiento sin la menor contemplación.

Luego de aquello, lo siguiente que recordaba era haber despertado en un hospital con su hermano al borde de un ataque luego de prácticamente haber casi volado para llegar hasta allí.

Estuvo inconsciente tres días. Según le explicaron, el cansancio y el estrés sumado a su…peculiar estado no ayudaron en nada. Fue entonces cuando lo supo.

Ese fue quizás el día mas irreal de todos, no solo se entero que estaba esperando un crio (ni siquiera sabía que eso era posible!) sino que se vio obligado a decirle la verdad a su hermano, a él no podría mentirle aunque quisiera. Esa fue la primera vez que vio a su hermano enfadado, decepcionado, feliz y desmayado en menos de 5 minutos.

Pero fuera de aquello todo había salido bien. Al menos sabía que el criador pokemon lo apoyaría de cualquier modo.

Luego vino lo difícil, cuando el hostigamiento de Reggie se volvió casi un acoso para que se lo contara al "adorado padre". Hasta ahora se preguntaba cómo demonios lo convenció?

En fin, de algún modo logro decírselo y aun lo lamentaba.

Al rato llego a un árbol cercano a su hogar y decidió sentarse allí a pensar un rato. Miro su vientre en lo que abría el cierre de su chaqueta y suspiro con resignación. Comenzaba a notarse. Llegaría a un punto en que sería imposible ocultarlo y eso lo fastidiaba.

El no quería esto…al menos no ahora. De haber sabido que él era de los pocos hombres que comenzaban a desarrollar su cuerpo para engendrar, ni siquiera se había ido a esa estúpida fiesta. No había querido ir en primer lugar, solo lo hizo porque su tonto hermano insistía en que era joven y socializar le haría bien.

Masajeo sus sienes, estresado. Tampoco quería nada con aquel cabeza de chorlito. Apenas y se podían dirigir la palabra…qué demonios pensaba Reggie que pasaría ahora que también el tonto lo sabía? no era una maldita novela o drama teatral! No terminaría "felices por siempre" solo por ello!

Estaba tan cansado mentalmente que no se percato de que alguien más se había acercado a verlo hasta que ya fue algo tarde.

_que haces aquí afuera?

_tu qué crees? Alejarme de ustedes! No vaya a ser que su estupidez sea contagiosa…-gruño desdeñosamente, aunque al azabache aquello no pareció afectarle.

Desde hacia algún tiempo, Ash había terminado de algún modo comprender el extraño humor con el que cargaba aquel chico de cabellos purpura, por lo que ya no lo dejaba enojarlo con facilidad. Además de que la simple idea de saber que dentro de este vendría un bebe de ambos era suficiente para que su ira anduviese apagada por años.

_no te pongas así…solo preguntaba…recuerda que le hace daño al bebe-comento con una sonrisa sentándose a su lado, aunque claro, ignorando el hecho de que el menor se alejara mas para evitar cualquier contacto entre ambos-oye Paul…como te sientes…?

El pelimorado entrecerró los ojos mirando hacia la nada.

_que te importa?

_me importa mucho! Ambos!-hizo un ademan para abrazarlo, aunque al ver la cara molesta de "la futura madre" lo reconsidero por ahora. Suspiro-no entiendo porque estas tan molesto…

_y todavía preguntas?! No te parece suficiente todo esto!

_oye…son cosas que pasan…nadie tiene la culpa…ni tu ni yo…-trato de llevar la fiesta en paz.

_es fácil para ti decirlo! No tendrás que cargar con esto nueve malditos meses!-gruño sintiendo una repentina rabia invadirlo. Usualmente sabia mantener la calma, pero tenía los nervios a flor de piel desde la mañana y ciertamente, ver al dúo feliz festejar tanto una noticia que lo ponía de nervios lo enfurecía mas-y por si eso no fuera poco, también esta ustedes!

Ash le miro mas que nada preocupado. No era bueno que Paul se alterara tanto en semejante estado.

_por favor…tranquilízate, solo queremos ayudar…

_No quiero ayuda! No quiero esto! Jamás lo he querido!-comenzó a gritar todas las cosas que había pensado las últimas semanas-nadie me pregunto si quería continuar con esto! O siquiera que si estaba de acuerdo con que tu también estuvieras aquí! Ni siquiera quise ir a esa maldita fiesta donde todo inició! No quiero! No quiero nada! Tampoco….nmgh!-sintió un mareo siendo rápidamente sostenido por el azabache quien no dejaba de verlo aterrado.

De verdad no tenía idea de que el menor estuviera tan molesto solo por ello, pero no podía hacer nada. Las cosas que habían pasado…ya no se podían cambiar. Estresarse por ello era innecesario. Por ello prefirió verle el lado bueno de todo y apoyarlo. Entendía que todo debía ser difícil en la posición del frio entrenador.

Paso un largo rato de tranquilo silencio, donde Ash pensó que era un buen momento para hablar.

_mira…se que estas molesto y aunque no quieras aceptarlo, lo entiendo…-murmuro intentando que lo viera a la cara pero el pelimorado mantenía su cabeza baja-…por eso quiero ayudar...

_no necesito tu lastima…-respondió cabizbajo. El era consciente de que jamás fue agradable para nadie, por ello estaba más que seguro que nada de la amabilidad que ahora provenía de Ash debía ser sincera. Lo consideraba más una obligación o simple lastima por un fenómeno como él.

O al menos eso se sentía en ese mismo instante.

_no es lástima, de verdad quiero ayudar...formar parte de esto…-coloca su mano en el aun plano vientre del otro. Bueno, al menos el que no lo apartara ya era algo-también será mi bebe…

Paul solo suspiro desviando la mirada casi pensándolo.

El azabache sonrió tratando de convencerlo. El sabia que más que coraje, lo que realmente experimentaba el pelimorado era miedo. Miedo a esa inesperada situación, a lo que dirían, a lo que les esperaba, que algo saliera mal…que simplemente nada funcionara.

El también lo sentía, solo que no quería demostrarlo del todo. Quería ser un apoyo. Al menos intentarlo.

_que dices?...dame una oportunidad…-insistía aprovechando que un lado más calmado del inflexible entrenador comenzaba a hacerse presente. En ese instante agradecía a los cambios repentinos de humor-admite que algo bueno puede existir entre ambos para al menos terminar en la misma cama…

El menor le miro de reojo molesto, para luego finalmente suspirar.

_como quieras…-se resigno en lo que Ash casi lo dejaba sin aire al abrazarlo. A diferencia de lo que creía, al joven de pueblo Paleta le fascinaba la idea de estar más a su lado, aun con la inesperadamente dulce noticia a sus ojos sobre el bebe.

Eso hacía sentir a Ash con mas oportunidad para con el de cabellos purpura, y es que desde aquel día no había podido dejar de pensar en el.

_ya verás que todo saldrá excelente! Nuestro bebe nacerá sano y salvo…-aseguraba totalmente tranquilo sin apartarse.

Paul simplemente no lo empujaba por el simple hecho de que la pereza y somnolencia comenzaba a invadirlo.

_nuestro…?-murmuro mas para sí mismo que para el azabache, pero aun así fue oído.

_claro que sí!...-sonrió al notarlo recostándose sobre su hombro inconscientemente-…estamos juntos en esto…-murmuro feliz de ver al menor comenzar a dormirse, al parecer ignorándolo pero aun así sonrió.

Apenas era el comienzo de algo que quizás empezó de manera loca y errónea, pero quien sabe lo que les deparara el futuro.

No muy lejos, observando desde la ventana, tanto Pikachu como Reggie sonreía cómplices. Ellos ya lo sospecharon desde un principio y les alegraba que todo haya salido bien. Y si las cosas se complicaban, tan solo volverían a intervenir.

Después de todos, ellos también estaban juntos como aliados para unir a esos testarudos.

 **Notas finales: hola! Este es mi primer proyecto de esta pareja! ojala les haya gustado! Casi no encuentro nada de ellos, ni terminado o siquiera en español!**

 **Nos leemos después! Review?**


End file.
